


Fugue

by MissCactus



Series: Résidence Riz-Curry [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Crack, FanFiction.Net: Nuit du FoF, First Meetings, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Running Away, alien - Freeform, alien takuru, area 51
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 19:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21282074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: « Bah tu réponds pas ? »Bah non.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Original Female Character & Original Male Character, Reno Leroy (OMC) & Koshizume Lidiya (OFC)
Series: Résidence Riz-Curry [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534148
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Fugue

**Author's Note:**

> OS écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF (FFnet) en une heure sur le thème "Partir".
> 
> alors au début j'avais pas du tout prévu d'écrire cette histoire sur nos ocs mais bon, je me suis dit pourquoi pas, ça fait longtemps que j'ai rien fait sur eux. j'avais pas non plus prévu de mettre takuru mais encore une fois je me suis dit pourquoi pas. les âges sont pas très importants, c'est un peu n'importe quoi, mais bon. pourquoi pas.  
takuru appartient à NojiFukari  
reno (& son petit frère) appartient à Nours  
et lidiya m'appartient
> 
> amusez-vous bien !

Reno avait fugué.

Il avait prit ses cliques et ses claques, avait emporté une tonne de nourriture et quelques vêtements, avait pioché dans ses économies et se trouvait maintenant dans le bus qui devait l'emmener à la gare. Le chauffeur ne lui avait pas posé de question, ce n'était pas tous les jours que des enfants de dix ans prenaient le bus pour se rendre à presque une heure de chez eux, mais Reno n'avait pas eu la tête d'un garçon sur le point de fuir le pays.

Heureusement qu'il savait mentir, contrairement à son frère.

Il se sentit un peu triste en pensant à son petit frère qu'il laissait seul derrière lui, mais il avait pris sa décision. A partir de maintenant il serait indépendant, ses parents ne pourraient plus lui dicter ce qu'il pouvait faire ou non.

Il alla jusqu'au fond du bus et s'assit, plaçant son sac à dos à côté de lui en prenant soin de ne jamais le lâcher. S'il le perdait, son voyage était foutu. Une fois bien installé il tourna la tête vers la droite pour regarder le paysage défilé par la fenêtre.

Et croisa une paire d'yeux qui le fixaient.

Il sursauta si fort que ses lunettes faillirent tomber. Dans le reflet de la vitre du bus, quelqu'un le regardait fixement, décidé à ne pas le lâcher du regard. Il se retourna pour voir qui était cette personne mais il n'y avait pas la moindre trace d'une quelconque présence à sa gauche.

« Tu vas où ? »

Il sursauta une nouvelle fois, reportant son regard sur le siège devant lui. Une fille de son âge se tenait debout et l'observait, sa tête posée sur le haut du siège. Reno la fixa sans lui répondre.

« Bah tu réponds pas ? »

_Bah non._

Peu importe à quel point cette réponse le démangeait, il ne répondit pas. Sa mère lui avait dit de ne pas parler aux inconnus et même s'il fuguait pour être indépendant il savait que sa mère avait toujours raison.

La fille souffla et se rassit. Ouf.

Il put apprécier quelques minutes de silence avant qu'un claquement de langue sonore retentisse, le surprenant. Ils étaient les seuls dans le bus, il n'y avait donc aucun doute sur la provenance du bruit... Il fronça les sourcils lorsque le claquement de langue retentit de nouveau... puis encore et encore et encore et–

Plus rien.

Il garda sa tête tournée vers la fenêtre pour ne pas croiser son regard, mais le silence commençait à légèrement l'inquiéter. Du coin de l'oeil il essaya de regarder ce qu'elle faisait et–

Il se remit aussitôt à fixer la fenêtre. La fille avait coincé sa tête entre les deux sièges, ses joues complètement écrasées, et le fixait en silence. A cet instant, Reno regretta presque sa fugue. Presque.

« J't'ai vu ! »

Ses mains étaient moites mais il s'évertuait à ignorer cette fille. Hors de question de croiser son regard ou de lui parler, elle était bien trop bizarre pour lui.

« Mais alleeeez, parle-moiiiii ! »

Elle continua à le supplier en secouant sa tête de droite à gauche, du moins autant qu'elle le pouvait alors qu'elle était coincée entre les deux sièges. Au bout d'une bonne minute elle arrêta son manège, lassée d'être ignorée. Reno retint un soupir de soulagement, peut-être qu'elle en avait vraiment marre de faire son intéressante et avait trouvé quelque chose d'autre à faire. Il espérait sincèrement que c'était le cas.

Un bruit à ses pieds lui indiqua qu'il se trompait.

Il baissa la tête et, à sa plus grande horreur, la fille était là. Enfin, pas encore, mais elle était en train de passer sous son siège pour le rejoindre, donc elle serait bientôt là. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être horrifié ou dégoûté par son insistance.

Le bus passa sur un dos d'âne et elle se cogna la tête contre le siège.

Ah. Bien fait pour elle.

Mais Reno regarda ensuite avec horreur la fille s'accrocher à son sac en même temps que le chauffeur freina brusquement. Elle fut projetée de nouveau sous le siège, son sac (et sa nourriture) la suivant. Il se leva aussitôt pour la rattraper et reprendre son sac mais il vit le chauffeur les regarder curieusement.

« C'est le terminus. » Dit-il simplement.

Le trajet avait été beaucoup plus court que prévu. Un coup d'oeil lui indiqua qu'il n'était pas du tout à la gare et qu'il s'était probablement trompé de bus. Génial.

« Vous saurez vous débrouiller ? » Demanda le chauffeur et Reno eut envie de hurler que _non_. Non il n'allait pas savoir se débrouiller parce que sa fugue était compromise non seulement par cette folle qui venait de lui piquer son sac mais aussi par sa propre stupidité.

Mais il se tut parce que ladite folle venait de lui prendre la main. Elle envoya un sourire qui se voulait rassurant au chauffeur de bus et sortit en le traînant derrière elle. Une fois dehors, elle se retourna vers lui et lui sourit en lui tendant son sac.

« Je m'appelle Lidiya. »

« Cool. »

Elle avait l'air bien trop joyeuse pour une gamine qui se faisait rembarrer depuis le début de leur rencontre.

« Tu vas où du coup ? »

Reno haussa les épaules. Maintenant qu'il était perdu, l'endroit où il allait n'était pas vraiment important.

Lidiya plongea sa main dans la poche de son pantalon et en ressortit une poignée de pièces et de bonbons.

« T'as combien ? »

Reno l'imita et sortit à son tour les quelques pièces qu'il avait réussies à amasser pour son voyage. Lidiya les compta minutieusement avant d'acquiescer plus pour elle-même que pour lui.

« Avec ça on doit avoir assez pour aller à la Zone 51. Tu veux qu'on aille se chercher un extra-terrestre ? »

Reno avait rencontré cette fille un quart d'heure plus tôt mais il savait déjà que leur amitié serait indestructible.

* * *

« Tu te rends compte qu'au final tu ne m'as pas dit comment tu t'appelais pendant trois mois ? »

« T'as jamais demandé. »

« Bah après les deux premiers jours c'était gênant... »

Reno leva les yeux au ciel. Couchée à côté de lui, Lidiya lui donna un coup de pied, ce à quoi il répondit par une claque sur son mollet. Un mouvement de l'autre côté du salon les fit arrêter leurs chamailleries pour se redresser et regarder la troisième personne dans l'appartement avec eux. Couché au milieu du couloir, Takuru regardait avec fascination le parapluie dégoulinant de Lidiya dans l'entrée. Il rampa lentement vers la flaque d'eau et, sans remarquer les regards horrifiés des deux autres, commença à la lécher.

« Au moins t'as pu ramener un super extra-terrestre. » Finit par dire Reno avant de rire en voyant la grimace de dégoût de Lidiya.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr : miss-cactus
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
